


Flames

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to one of the Prompts from the Kink Bingo 2010 Dec Promptathon challenge. Prompt was: "This must be a recipe for success, am I right? Bondage (any), consent play, gags, sex toys or object penetration (can be pervertibles!), and rubbing/grinding."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

"You forgot to check where you're standing, very sloppy," Ruby said with a grin then dropped the lit match. Anna's eyes followed it to the floor where it landed on the wetness there.

Fire flared, igniting the holy oil that had been spread in a circle, a circle that Anna was now right in the middle of. "That's not funny."

"Who's laughing?" Ruby said with a dead serious expression.

"Put it out, now. I mean it."

"Or what?"

"Or..." Anna looked around. They were standing in an abandoned warehouse, the kind of place they like to have their seedy meetings. There was nothing nearby that could help her.

"That's what I thought. I've got you, and there's nothing you can do about it." Ruby slipped off the backpack she was wearing and set it on the ground. She walked around Ann, like a general inspecting a soldier. the angel was dressed in a simple white blouse and blue jeans.

"Clothes off." Ruby said, continuing to walk around the circle of fire. "Take your fucking clothes off. Now."

Anna didn't respond.

"Fine. Two hours." Ruby picked up her backpack and made for the door.

"Wait. You can't leave me here."

"Too late bitch." Ruby ignored the angel's shouts and walked right out of the warehouse. She got in her car and drove out to a bar.

She let a guy, Brett, buy her a couple of drinks and an hour after meeting him let him take her to the back of his car. He sat on the seat while she straddled him, riding his cock hard and fast. He came quicker than she would have liked, and worse he failed to bring her to climax.

It was two an a half hours after she left that she returned to the warehouse to find Anna sitting on the floor, still confined on the circle of holy fire. She got to her feet, looking at Ruby with pure hate.

“Ready to be a good girl now, do you what your told?” Ruby addressed her in a childish tone.

“Whatever.” Anna tried to make out like she didn't have a care in the world, but she wasn't very good at hiding her true feelings.

“Clothes.”

Anna hesitated and then began unbuttoning her blouse. She took it off, followed by the white bra underneath. She ignored Ruby who was watching her, licking her lips. The angel took off her shoes and socks next. Then lastly she pulled own her jeans and panties together, stepping out of them.

Ruby's predatory gaze roamed the redhead's naked body, over Anna's breasts, pert, nipples hard to the cool air of the warehouse. Between her legs was a neatly trimmed triangle of red hair. “Fuck. You really chose a hot body. Then again so did I.”

Anna merely stared at her in anger.

“That's the where you're supposed to agree with me.”

The angel folded her arms over her chest.

“Not in a talking mood? Okay.” Ruby opened her backpack and took out red ball gag and tossed it to Anna. “Here, put that on.” Anna looked at the gag, but didn't put it in. “I thought you angels were good at following orders.”

“I rebelled, remember.”

“Put the gag in, or you'll regret it.”

Anna hesitated but put the gag in her mouth, clipping the straps at the back of her head to hold it in place. It was far too big to be comfortable in her mouth. She looked at Ruby, her eyes saying everything. Full of anger and hate and loathing, and a little bit of fear. It was exactly what the demon wanted to see.

“Oh those eyes, Anna you're making me tingle," she rubbed the crotch of her leather pants, looking Anna in the eyes as she did. “Ooh yeah makin' me tingle in all the right places.” Anna mumbled something unintelligible, a trickle of drool escaping from the corner of her mouth. Ruby grinned and kept touching herself, rubbing faster and harder, parting her legs further and grinding her hips against her hand. “I know you like watching this, I know you're not the goodie good girl you wish you were.”

Anna looked away, but it was only a few seconds before her eyes were back on Ruby.

“I let a guy fuck me while I was gone. I met him in a bar, let him buy me a couple of drinks. Then we went out to the back of his car and I rode him like a horse. And god he was hung like one too. I rode his massive hard cock. Fuck it felt so amazing.” Ruby wasn't going to tell her he'd really been shit. “And after he made me cum twice I took his cock into my mouth and sucked him off. He shot his load into my mouth and I swallowed every drop.” The demon moaned, biting her bottom lip, hand still rubbing between her legs. “But...you know what? I was thinking about you the whole time, thinking about fucking, and sucking and doing all kinds of things to you.”

Anna gave her a muffled “Fuck you.”

Ruby grinned and ceased touching herself. She undressed, slowly, taking her time peeling off each item of clothing. Once completely nude she stepped close to the hot circle. “Given the chance right now would you kill me, or fuck me? The way you're looking at me, I think you want to do both.” She turned away, bending over to rummage in her backpack, deliberately presenting her rear to Anna. She took a lot longer than she had to, wiggling her butt knowing Anna's eyes would be on it.

Ruby took something out the bag and stood, using her body to keep it out of sight she turned holding it behind her. “I brought something for you.” With great ceremony she presented the angel with a blue vibrator. It was seven inches long with a curved tip and ridges of various thickness on the shaft. “Here,” Ruby tossed it to Anna, who caught it with both hands. “Get on the floor, spread those legs, use that on yourself.”

Anna hesitated again.

“Really, are we going to do this every time I tell you to do something?”

Moving carefully to avoid touching the flames Anna laid down on the floor, feet flat, legs spread wide, her slit orientated to face the demanding demon. The floor was hard and cold and covered with dust and the stains of long gone industry.

“Anna, are you wet? Ha! I knew all this shit turned you on!”

Anna shot her an annoyed look, but there was no denying the visible evidence. She was wet, more than a little. She twisted the base of the vibrator, clicking it to it's lightest setting then pressed the tip to her clit. She moaned, biting down on the rubber ball gag in her mouth. She closed her eyes, but she knew Ruby was watching her, heard her walking around the circle.

Ruby felt her own arousal gathering as she watched Anna. “Fuck yourself with it, fuck it hard,” Anna looked at her and for once did as she was told right away, clicking the vibe's strength up a notch and sliding it into her pussy. The curved tip hit her g-spot. She moaned loud and started to pump the toy in and out of herself.

The black-haired demon stood where she could watch, standing with her legs apart, her hand down between them, rubbing her clit. “Harder, come on, fuck yourself, hard, show me what a fallen angel you are.” Their eyes met as they masturbated, both breathing heavy and moaning. Anna clicked the vibe up another notch, the buzzing noise got louder.

Ruby bent to grab another object from her bag then darted forward, jumping over the flames. Anna kept fucking herself with the vibe, Ruby crawled up beside her and revealed the object she held was a knife, holding it to Anna's throat. The angel froze, toy inside her vibrating. Anna trembled, biting her bottom lip, struggling not to cry out in pleasure, terrified by the blade against her vulnerable skin.

“Don't stop,” Ruby whispered in her ear, licking then sucking on her earlobe. Anna resumed, trying to keep still, slowly thrusting the toy into herself. Ruby moved the blade up Anna's face then to her left eye. “It would be so easy. Keep fucking yourself or I'm taking the eye. Come on baby. Harder. Mean it.”

Anna, was shaking, a tear rolled from her eye down the side of her head. She fucked herself vigorously with the vibrator, moans muffled by the gag. Ruby moved the tip of the blade away, down Anna's face then slipped it under the leather strap of the gag. She yanked the blade, slicing through the strap. The demon pulled the gag out of Anna's mouth and tossed it away.

“I've got something better for your mouth,” Ruby moved round and straddled Anna's face, positioned facing her feet. She reached forward to take a hold of the toy, taking over from Anna in fucking her pussy. The demon lowered her cunt to Anna's face.

Anna licked and sucked eagerly on Ruby's pussy, hooking her arms around her thighs to pull her down against her face.

After they'd both climaxed several times each they were in the middle of the circle, sweaty and satisfied, entangled in each other. Ruby leaned in and kissed Anna, slow and deep, tasting her own juices on the angel's lips.

“Time to go,” Ruby said.

“Already?”

“'Fraid so.”

“This is so wrong.”

“You hate me. You hate yourself.”

“I hate this, I hate what you do to me. I hate...” Anna rubbed her eyes.

“You know if you want to stop all you have to do it not turn up, I'll get the message.”

“I...” Anna had nothing else to say. They both new that next time Ruby called she would come, just like she always did. And as always they'd do this. Fuck each other, filthy and nasty, in some dank dark building. Ruby smiled and kissed her again, tongue darting out to claim the redhead's mouth.

After the searing kiss she pulled back and jumped out of the circle. She took a bottle of water from her backpack, opened it, and poured it on the flames.

Anna gathered her clothes and stepped out and free. The two of them dressed without speaking, there was nothing else to say.

The angel and the demon went their separate ways. Until next time.


End file.
